Blood Bounding/Sealing
Part One: Blood bound a. What is blood bounding? b. What do we need to blood bound? c. How do we blood bound? Part Two: Sealing a. What is sealing? b. What do we need to seal an item? c. How do we seal? ---- Part One: Blood bound a. What is blood bounding? Blood bounding gives extra bonus stat on an item. For example, a celestial +5 helm gives 500 sp. After blood bounding, it will give you 150 bonus sp. The amount of bonus stat it gives depends on the item’s refinery level. b. What do we need to blood bound? 1. A gear you want to blood bound with. The gear MUST have soul level. So it can be any celestial, ethereal or battleground. The gear you want to blood bound should have a good refinery level. 2. Money. 3. Hp potions, you will see what I mean. c. How do we blood bound? 1. Go to Southern Border, near the pharmacist there an npc with 5 cauldrons behind him. (Npc coords: 43, -33) 2. Talk to the npc, buy a frost blade for 50 silver. 3. Make sure you have full HP. Then use the frost blade. You should receive a blood crystal. (or w/e it was called xD) 4. Talk to the npc again, this time choose blood bound. 5. Place your gear in the slot and click “blood bound. If you followed these steps, you should have you gear looking like this: The soul value is associated with sealing. The more refinery, the more soul value. Soul value drops upon use. When your soul value reaches 0, the bonus stat should disappear. You can simply restore it with the npc. It is not expensive. The orange text below the soul value is your bonus stat. Again, the more refinery, the higher it becomes. ---- Part Two: Sealing a. What is sealing? Sealing is like imbuing. The difference is that you can have 5 seals on one single item, making your item way more powerful. b. What do we need to seal? 1. A blood bounded gear ( Level 105 + ) (Recommended soul value to be 750+ at least) 2. Seals. These can be obtained from the five cauldrons by exchanging Seal Orbs. 3. Seal Orbs. These orbs are necessary to sealing, in order to get them, you need to decompose a blood bounded gear, meaning to destroy. The soul value on the gear is the number of common seal orbs you will get after you decompose it at the npc. If the soul value of the gear is above 1000, you will receive Fine Seal Orbs which are for exchanging higher lvled seals. If the soul value is below 1000, you will receive Common Seal Orbs. 4. Some gold. c. How do we seal? 1. Decompose the UNWANTED blood bounded gear, you will receive some seal orbs. 2. Exchange seal orbs with Fire, Tree, Water, Metal or Earth cauldrons for seals. There are 2 types of seals in each level – full star and empty star. It is recommended to seal the same type of seals on one item, because it can unlock a bonus stat. 3. After exchanging your seal (s), talk to the npc and select embed seal. 4. Put your gear in the top slot and put your seal in the slot at the bottom. And select the appropriate element slot for your seal. ( If your seal is fire, then click the F slot ). Repeat this step for the rest of your seals. 5. Your gear is now sealed! Each level 1 seal will require 150 soul values. So if you want to unlock the bonus stat, your gear must have a 750 + soul value because the item must be fully sealed with all 5 elements. Fully sealed gear with unlocked stat: Note: If you make a mistake. Eg. Bought wrong seal or I don’t want that seal anymore. Luckily this can be reversed. Simply talk to the npc and select the last option “Exchange seal orbs. FAQ: 1. I blood bounded my gear but it has 0/0 soul value! That is because your gear isn’t refined. 2. Does imbues affect soul value? No. 3. Can blood bounding fail? No. 4. Can sealing fail? Yes, if you try to put a head gear seal into your boots! DUH!! But don’t worry your seal won’t disappear. Other than that it shouldn’t fail. 5. Can we remove seals from an item and can it fail? You can remove whenever you want with a little cost ( couple silvers). And no it will not fail, your seal will also be given back to you. 6. Does sealing drop the item’s soul value? No. It will only take up “virtue soul value. 7. What kind of unlockable bonus stats are there? ( the stat that can only be activated if your item is fully sealed with the same type of seals) So far I’ve gotten Skill Evasion/ Accuracy, Attack/ Defense, Crit rate/ Crit damage, and Crit shield/ Crit null (level 1 seals). 8. What happens if your soul value reaches 0? Not sure yet, but your bonus stat from blood bounding will probably disappear. 9. Can I put all Fire seals on my item? No, each item can only be sealed with one kind of elements.